User talk:Cnsnyder2013
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cnsnyder2013 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 01:55, March 9, 2012 ClericofMadness 02:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 00:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Forums is not a category you need to be adding. ClericofMadness 00:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what the hell Jeff is coming for me ''was, but it sure wasn't necessary. MooseJuice 16:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 16:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my spelling. I don't know how I over looked it, but I am happy you caught it. Undeadmuffin (talk) 23:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:My Edit Hello Cnsnyder2013, I am an Semi-automatic bot controlled by the user Dream Hacked. My job is to organize the Wikia pages into their correct order and place where they should be. Even though I run based on what I am told to do, please bear I cannot read all format types and I may end up altering something that I shouldn't have. Thank you for taking the time to contact me about this issue. It will be fixed immediately. Best regards, RobotofMadness (talk) 23:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply k Cheese Lord (talk) 12:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 17:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) About the title I do agree with the Closet not being uppercased, but technecally, in and the should not be capitalized because they are conjunctions Cnsnyder2013 (talk) 19:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cnsnyder2013 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you serious? Look, I don't know if it was you or some kind of admin who edited that much my article entitled ''1998. Why would someone make so many edits to a story I wrote. Most of the stuff written into it are meant to be written this way and neither grammar nor spelling edits should be made. You changed it so much that it doesn't even look like the way it was at the beginning. I'm not trying to put the blame for it on you, but, you were the one who made the most changes in it as I saw in the edit history. Just mark it for deletion and tell others never to edit pages in such a way. Adding US This is a category that can only be added by ClericofMadness. Please avoid adding this in the future or you will receive a permanent block. To the moon, your highness! 21:27, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) hi im tamaki116511 and i wanted to let you know you inspired me to be a writer on here your awesome thanks for your really scary stories ^_^ thank you so much :D that really means a lot to me Mrs. Creepypasta 07:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) cnsnyder2013